


i’m twisted up

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: ? - Freeform, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, I fucked up, M/M, PWP, do u ever fuck up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to fuckin’ choke me,” Oowada spat out. He squinted up at the blonde, who generously obliged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’m twisted up

**Author's Note:**

> shiet

Oowada grunted softly, hunching his back as he felt a hand tug at his unmade hair. Togami impatiently growled in his ear and loudly clicked his tongue, the blond’s breath hot against the shell of Oowada’s hair. “You’re a fuckn’ priss, y’know that?” he groaned, rolling his shoulders.

  
“I’m well aware,” Togami softly whispered in reply, rolling Oowada over so he would lay on his back. He looked up at Togami with cautious lavender eyes. “Tell me,” Togami taunted, softly and slowly grinding his clad knee against the tanner boy’s groin.

  
Oowada shivered, “Tell ya’ what?”

  
“You know better than that, Oowada.” Togami’s voice was like molasses, sweet but slow. And a bit dangerous. It made Oowada’s stomach churn.

  
“I want you to fuckin’ choke me,” Oowada spat out. He squinted up at the blonde, who generously obliged. Togami’s fingers were awfully long and thin. The skin over his hands were so translucent that some veins popped out. Oowada could feel the identatons that Togami’s rings (some silver, some gold) were creating. Oowada’s breaths were sharp and harsh, his face red.

Togami was completely on top of Oowada now. “What else?” Oowada can tell that based off of the tent creasing in his slacks, Togami was in a very, very impatient mood. His grip tightened.

  
“Fuck me,” Oowada breathed out.

  
Togami’s fingers slowly uncurled, but his expression was clearly distraught. His lower lip quivered and his face lightly flushed. He choked back a moan.

“You’re probably imagining that shit right now, huh?” Oowada continued. He slightly shifted underneath Togami. “I want you to ram my fuckin’ ass. I wanna feel that burning for a whole fucking week. I wanna scream when you fuck me,” he growled, the corners of his mouth tugging upward.

Togami chewed on his lip and he unbuttoned his slacks and kicked them off. “You’re _terrible_.”


End file.
